


Revenge

by JustJoanna13



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJoanna13/pseuds/JustJoanna13
Summary: Sniper has been close friends with your father since they were both kids. So close, that you even regard him as your uncle. But everything changes when the Administrator wants someone dead.
Relationships: Sniper & Original Female Character, Sniper & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (L/N) = Last name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Administrator wants someone dead.

**Australia**

It was a perfect day for a fistfight at Aussie Elementary School. During recess, all you could see were children with mustaches and Australia shaped chest hair beating each other to a pulp.

_RRRIP!_

_JAW SOCK!_

_BAM!_

_POW!_

Even the teachers were fighting each other. But as the chaos ensued, a little boy was hiding in a tree, clinging on for dear life. Mundy.

With a small bag full of rocks, Mundy would pelt anyone who dared to come close to him with them, always managing to hit them square in the head. Every day he would come up to the same tree and hide until it was time to go inside.

One day, Mundy was hiding in the trees when he noticed the fights were a bit more intense this time around. A large crowd had gathered around the big bully of the class and everyone cheered for him as loud as he could. Mundy couldn't possibly care less. He was used to seeing some poor bloke fighting with the bully.

"Help! Someone please!" Odd. No one ever called for help during these fights. These kids would die before they even thought about asking for help.

Looking down at the fight, Mundy could see the poor bloke fighting the class brute was just a scrawny little boy getting beaten to a bloody pulp. None of the teachers seemed to even here the kid with all of the shouting and fighting going on. Mundy grabbed a handful of rocks and began flinging them at the children before, causing the mob to erupt into chaos.

"Quick! Up here!" Mundy called out.

Immediately, the kid rushed towards the tree, pushing past the screaming children and flying rocks. When he arrived at the tree, Mundy helped him up and the two sat together. Not long after, the playground went back to the usual fistfights. After a moment of silence, the beat-up kid finally spoke up.

"H-hey. T-thanks for saving me. I thought I was gonna die."

"Ah, it's nothin', mate. Us scrawny boys need to stick together. I don't think I've ever seen ya around here before. What's your name?"

"O-Oliver. Oliver (L/N)." "Ah, well it's noice to meet ya, Oliver. I'm Mundy."

"Nice to meet you, Mundy. You wouldn't mind if I stayed up here with you for a bit, would ya? I don't think Jaxon would take me being down there too kindly."

"Why not? I've been getting a little bored up here alone anyway." The two boys smiled and continued to talk over the sound of the fistfights below.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that, darling, is how I met your Uncle Mundy, (Y/N)." Now fully grown, Mundy and Oliver were sitting in Oliver's living room. On the ground in front of them was a little girl, (Y/N), holding on tight to her favorite plushie.

"You really were a hero, Uncle Mundy!" (Y/N) proclaimed.

"A hero? Me? Nah. I don't think so," Mundy responded. "If I was a hero, I'd need my superhero cape." (Y/N) gasped.

"That's right! I'll be right back I'll go get one!" And with that, the little girl rushed to her bedroom. Oliver and Mundy laughed.

"She's adorable, Oli."

"She is indeed. She'll be turning six next weekend."

"Six already? Where did all the bloody time go?" "I can hardly believe it either. It seems like almost yesterday I was just holding her in my arms. Anyway, how's the hunting business going?"

"Oh, that? Uh yeah, it's fine. It's always a busy job. Nothing too interesting happens though. What about your, uhhhhh, investigations thing?"

"I've actually been looking into something big. I'm technically not supposed to tell anyone about it but for the past few weeks I've been doing research on the Teufort-"

Suddenly, (Y/N) came running back into the living room with a blanket and clip in her hands. "Ta daaaaaaa!" She exclaimed. She wrapped the blanket around Mundy's back and put the clip-on. "It's a real superhero cape!"

"This is beautiful, love! It'll be sure to scare away all the bad guys now!" The little girl beamed. Suddenly, the home phone began to ring and Oliver got up to answer it. "Let's play, Uncle Mundy! I'll pretend to be the bad guy! I'm going to take over the world! And Mr.Kitty is going to be my henchman! Come on Mr.Kitty! We're going to take all the candy from the stores and no one will get it back until they accept us as their ruler! Mwahahahaha!" Mundy stood up from his seat and did a heroic pose.

"Not so fast, evildoer! I'm going to stop you!" The little girl giggled and ran as her uncle began to chase her around the living room. Soon, he managed to scoop the girl up and dropped her on the couch, before barraging her with endless tickles.

"Nooooooo," (Y/N) managed to let out in between laughs. "Stooooooooop Uncle Mundy."

"Not until you promise to not steal the world's candy, fiend!"

"I'll stoppppp! I'll stoppppppppp!" Mundy stopped and sat down on the couch next to her, laughing. He looked up at Oliver as he hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright, mate?" he asked. Oliver shook his head.

"No, they want me to come into work to look into a new lead. Do you think you could (Y/N) for the night? Amelia won't be in town until tomorrow and I can't leave her here all alone."

"Of course! Anything for you, Oli." (Y/N) sat up, already in a full smile.

"Uncle Mundy's spending the night? Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"That doesn't mean you can stay past your bedtime, young lady!" Oliver told her. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Oliver put on his jacket and hugged his baby girl.

"Don't worry. I'll bring you some candy after work. You'd like that wouldn't you?" (Y/N) nodded. "But only if you don't give Uncle Mundy a hard time. Understand?" (Y/N) nodded again. "Alright. Love you, (Y/N)." "Love you too, pa."

"I'll pay you tomorrow, Mundy," Oliver told him.

"Nah, it's fine. I get enough money as it is. I don't need anymore." Oliver opened the front door.

"Well, I'll see you two in the morning then. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" And with that,he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what are we going to do now, (Y/N)?"

"Uhhh. Do you wanna see my rock collection?"

"Rock collection?"

"Yeah! Anytime I see a cool looking rock I add it to my collection!" Mundy smiled.

"Of course, love. I'd love to." (Y/N) grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him into her bedroom.

Once in there, she took out this giant box and started showing him all of her rocks. She took out a shiny rock and placed it in front of him. "This one I found outside of our house! It's all shiny! I bet it has diamonds in them!" "I'm sure they do, love." She took out another rock."And this one...I found this at school! It was also shiny and got stuck in my shoe! It hurt! And this one...I found this one at school too! This one is round! I bet if I saw a river I could skip it! And this one I found at grandma's house! And this one at school! And..."

"I just thought of a game we could play," Mundy interrupted. (Y/N) looked up at him.

"What game?"

"Let's play hide and seek!"

"Oh! Okay!" 

"How about I hide and you seek!"

"Okay!" (Y/N) closed her eyes and began to count. Silently, Mundy looked around the small house for a place to hide and found a small room in the back to hide in. He walked inside and hid behind a couch that was in the room. In the distance, he could hear (Y/N) finish counting. He listened as she walked around the house, calling out for him and opening every door she came across. After five minutes of looking, she finally opened the door to his room. "Uncle Mundy?" He heard her open the closet door. "Uncle Mundy where are you?" He heard her footsteps stop in front of the couch. Then, he heard her get on top of the couch. "There you are!" He looked up to see her smiling face looking down at him.

"Ahh! You got me (Y/N)!"

"Now it's your turn to count, Uncle Mundy!"

After hours of playing, (Y/N) and Mundy decided to end the night with a movie. It was a silly kids movie about a rabbit and his friends and as the night and movie went on, he could tell that (Y/N) was getting sleepier. It started with a small yawn before transitioning to bigger and longer yawns. Soon, (Y/N) was lying against his shoulder, her eyes drooping.

"Uncle Mundy?" (Y/N) whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"You're...the best...Uncle...ever..." Mundy smiled.

"Thanks, (Y/N)." "I...wove...you...Uncle...Mundy..."

"I love you too, (Y/N)." A few moments later, the girl was fast asleep. Carefully, Mundy picked her up and carried her into her room. He laid her on her bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight, love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Sniper was at work, doing the usual routine of sniping the idiots on the BLU team. He aimed his sniper rifle at the BLU soldier and pulled the trigger. Instant headshot. A heavy was coming into view with a medic behind him. He aimed his rifle at the heavy's head and soon enough, the heavy was dead. Very faintly, he could hear the sound of footsteps coming up behind him. Sniper grabbed his kukri and swung it at the invisible BLU Spy, slashing him and causing the bloke to bleed, revealing his location. However, with one extra stab, the spy was quickly taken care of. Afterward, he quickly got back to his usual setup. He began to aim at an engineer who was setting up camp. "There we go..."

"Hey, Sniper."

Sniper quickly shot the engineer then looked over at the walkie talkie next to him. "It's Pauling. This is a big one. Don't screw it up." Sniper picked up the walkie talkie.

"What is it, Ms.Pauling?"

"I know you're busy, well, killing people right now, but this is urgent. I need a professional here on this contract."

"Alright, then."

"The Administrator needs someone taken care of. There is this man who's been getting a bit too nosy with our business out here. We believe he has discovered some highly confidential information on us and must be terminated immediately."

"Who is it?"

"It's Oliver (L/N)."

"What?!" Sniper began to feel dizzy.

"Look, I know you two were close. But he is a threat to not only us but to you. We believe he recently might have gotten the identities and personal information for all of the team, as well as other things."

"No, no, there must be some sort of mistake."

"This is not a mistake. I am having you do this because I know you don't want the other members of your team to get ahold of him. Either way, he will be taken care of...Sniper? Sniper are you still there?" Sniper nodded.

"Yeah...yeah...I'm still here."

"Alright. Will you take the contract?"

"Yeah. I will."

"Great. We managed to learn of his plans for tonight and it's the perfect opportunity to dispose of him. He will be on a date with his wife tonight at the Italian place in Teufort. You should be able to get him then."

"Alright, Ms.Pauling. I'll be there tonight."

Sniper put down the walkie talkie and looked over at his gun. His head was throbbing with pain and he could barely reach for his gun. Eventually, Sniper gave up and just leaned back in his chair in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what felt like years, night came. Sniper sat on top of the Teufort water tower with his gear and set everything up. It was just another assassination attempt. It was just business. Nothing...personal. Sniper could see two people heading towards the Italian restaurant. Sniper looked through the scope and his heart sank. It was Oliver and Amelia. Oliver was in a nice tux escorting his wife to the restaurant, talking with her, smiling with her, and laughing with her. It was just business. Nothing personal. Sniper remembered seeing the poor boy get beat up by the class bully at school. He shook the image out of his head and aimed the gun at Oliver's head. His fingers were shaking. He felt scared to pull the trigger. But after taking one last deep breath, he did it and didn't stay to watch the aftermath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/N) sat quietly at the funeral home in a nice black dress. Several people had shown up to her father's funeral and she anxiously waited for her Uncle Mundy to come. Her mother was next to her sobbing her heart out as people comforted her. People she's never really seen before. Her pa's casket was closed and she wished she could see him again. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt a deep sorrow and aching in her, but she had to stay strong for mama. The service was about to start but no sign of Uncle Mundy. Finally, just five minutes before the funeral started, he walked through the door. (Y/N) stood up and rushed over to Uncle Mundy and hugged him tightly. He seemed surprised by this and hugged her back.

"Uncle Mundy...daddy's gone...They told me someone took him..."

"I know, love, I know..." She let go of him and he just walked away towards the casket. He wasn't acting like his usual self. He didn't seem to want to talk to her. She made her way towards him. As she got closer to him, she could hear him almost whispering to himself. "I'm sorry, mate...I'm so sorry..."

And after saying that, he turned around and began to walk away.

"Uncle Mundy?" Uncle Mundy ignored her. He just walked back out the door and never came back, leaving (Y/N) alone in the aisle, tears filling in her eyes.

"Come back, Uncle Mundy..."

The funeral service proceeded without him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You set out to find the truth.

Ten years later, (Y/N) sat by her pa and ma's grave. Sixteen years old and on her own. She replayed the events of that day in her head over and over. Her mom came home that night, her face streaked with tears as she told the babysitter what happened. She then told (Y/N) that someone had taken her pa and that he wouldn't be coming back home anymore. That he had died. She wouldn't say how, just that someone took him. She thought about the funeral and her uncle leaving, never to be seen again. Someone took pa away, so ma worked herself to death to provide for her child. Someone took pa away. But he was never caught. But why would someone take pa away? At the house, (Y/N) looked through what few belongings her father had left. After the funeral, her ma and she found their house completely ablaze. Very few items were left. But, her ma was able to salvage some things. In a secret compartment, her father kept. It had a bunch of papers in it that (Y/N) never bothered to look through. It was all in a suitcase underneath her ma's bed. (Y/N) took out the suitcase and began to look through them. There were tax papers and bills stuffed in there, but one of the things that stood out to her was a newspaper article on her pa's death.

Oliver (L/N) died on Tuesday night after being shot in the head outside of Italiano's Restaurant. Police are investigating the homicide and no suspect has been identified yet. However, speculators question whether or not the murder is linked to the Teufort Nine as they continue their rampage through our town. (L/N) was a part of the investigation team looking into this dangerous gang. The funeral for Oliver (L/N) will be tomorrow at 7:30 pm at Teufort Funeral Home. All are welcomed to attend.

The Teufort Nine...Pa was investigating the Teufort Nine...? No one had ever told her this. She started to look through the case, hoping for more information, but as she tore through it, she began to feel a sinking feeling. Of course...there's nothing in here...it was all burnt at the old house...(Y/N) sighed. What was I thinking? she thought, the police never found out who killed him. What makes me think I'd find out... (Y/N) began to close the suitcase when a folded piece of paper fell out. What was this...? Carefully, (Y/N) began to unfold it and her eyes widened. A list of the members in the Teufort Nine... She quickly began to read through them.

The Scout = Jeremy Johnson

The Soldier = Jane Doe

The Engineer = Dell Conagher

The Heavy = Mikhail

The Sniper

(Y/N) froze.

She dropped the paper and stared in horror at the floor. Her heart racing. Her senses overwhelming her. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to.

The Sniper = _Mundy_

Uncle Mundy...a part of the Teufort Nine. And a sniper of all people...No one was near Oliver when he died. No one shot him from nearby. It was a sniper who took him out. A sniper...But Uncle Mundy was a hunter...at least that's what he told her. (Y/N) felt her hands tingling. No this didn't make sense. How could it? Her pa and Mundy were best friends since elementary school. They would drink together on the weekends and go hunting together. (Y/N)'s head was throbbing.

"This can't be right..." she groaned, "I...I need to find Uncle Mundy...he'll tell me that it wasn't him. I-I'm sure that there's a...better...explanation for this..."

(Y/N) noticed something was clipped onto the list of team members on the back. Hesitantly, she picked the paper back up and turned it over. There was a photograph attached. One of a man in a red ski mask getting into a car and in the passenger seat...Uncle Mundy. (Y/N) stuffed the picture in her jacket, grabbed her father's pistol from the drawer, and headed for the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/N) walked out into town and looked up at the sky. It was cloudy out. It was forecasted to rain that day, but (Y/N) didn't really care. She needed to find more information on the Teufort Nine, but where would she be able to get it. The investigations team has long been disbanded since an incident with Nine. But maybe some information was transferred to the Library. As (Y/N) entered the library, she was greeted by an old lady at the desk.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you all had any information on the Teufort Nine in here?" The lady gasped.

"The Teufort Nine? What would you want to know about those cold-blooded killers?"

"Just some information ma'am. I've heard of them and wanted to find out more." The lady shook her head.

"Well, let me check..." The lady turned to her records and sighed.

"It looks like all the things we had were burned last week."

"Burned??"

"Yep, right here in the library. You can find the ashes over there in that corner though."

"What am I supposed to do with ashes? Ashes won't tell me anything about the Teufort Nine!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we have nothing. And I'd highly recommend not getting involved with that evil bunch anyway."

"Damnit...what about this photo? Can you tell me anything about it, ma'am?"

"Sweetie, I just work at the front desk of this junk library. Most of our books are either broke or burnt. I don't know anything." (Y/N) sighed.

"Thank you anyway, ma'am." Dejected, (Y/N) began to walk off when she heard someone calling to her. She looked over to see a middle-aged man standing by one of the shelves.

"Hey, kid, come over here," he called out. Hesitantly, (Y/N) walked over to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"You wanna know more about the Teufort Nine?" (Y/N)'s eyes lit up.

"Yes! Do you have any information on them?" The man grinned.

"Well, you're in luck. I know some things about them. But...it's gonna cost ya." (Y/N) frowned.

"I don't have much money, sir."

"How much do you have?"

"I have $20 on me, sir."

"Alright. I'll take it."

"Really?" (Y/N) quickly took out her 20 dollars. "Here, take it. Now please, what do you know?"

"I was out in the Badlands a week ago and I saw a few strange looking fellows. They were in a van and were heading towards the old factory up north."

"What did these men look like, sir?"

"Well, there was a real big guy. And a real skinny guy. And then there was a guy in a ski mask..."

"A ski mask?"

"Yep! A blue ski mask!" (Y/N) smiled.

"Was it the man in this photo?" She showed him the photograph. The man nodded.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you so much, sir!" And with that, (Y/N) was headed up north towards the old factory

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Perhaps (Y/N) should have known that man was full of shit. She had been walking on the road for hours now and there was no sign of a base or nothing. She felt foolish but she kept walking. She needed to find Mr.Mundy and this was the only lead she had. The day turned into night as (Y/N) laid down on the side of the road, wondering if this was going to be worth it. She didn't feel closer to avenging her father. But she didn't want to stop. She didn't have any food or water. No shelter. How far away was this factory? Maybe she should have gotten a map while she was in town.

As (Y/N) closed her eyes, she could see her mother's tear-streaked face again and her father. It's been forever since she saw the two. And then there was Uncle Mundy. He was always nice to her. He would sometimes take her out for ice cream and pick her up from school when her parents were busy. She had some of her happiest memories with him...and that's what made her heart hurt the most. Pa wasn't perfect. He could have been wrong. As she fell asleep, she found herself reliving a distant memory.

_(Y/N) was at Slurry Beach with Uncle Mundy. Her parents were at a work conference for the week, so he decided to surprise her with a day trip there. (Y/N) sat by the slurry ocean, digging up the hot New Mexico sand and packed it into her bucket. Uncle Mundy was sitting under their umbrella in the distance. The little girl was just putting the finishing touches on her giant castle when she noticed some boys laughing at her in the distance. She ignored it and kept building. She put a shiny rock she found on the very top and smiled. It wasn't a seashell, but it was definitely a lot shinier than if she had one. Carefully, she put a broken stick next to the rock for the castle's flag. (Y/N) looked over to Uncle Mundy and called out to him._

_"Look at my castle Uncle Mundy!"_

_"Ah, it's beautiful, love!"_

_(Y/N) then began to dig a moat around the castle to make sure the slurry waves didn't wash it away. As she dug, she noticed a pair of shadows suddenly looming over her. She looked up. It was the two boys from earlier._

_"Hey weirdo," one of them began, "that's a nice castle you have there."_

_"Thank you!" (Y/N) responded. "I've been working on it all day!" The boys laughed._

_"It'd be a shame if something happened to it, wouldn't it?" The other one said. Before (Y/N) could react, the boys began to kick her castle to the ground, sending sand everywhere. (Y/N) screamed._

_"Nooo! What are you doing?! Stop it!" She tried to push one of the boys away but to no avail. She began to cry. "Stop it! Please!" Next thing (Y/N) knew the two boys were being held in a headlock by Uncle Mundy. They were kicking and screaming to get out but he just held onto them._

_"You boys better stop messing with my niece if ya know what's best for ya," Mundy growled. "Or else it won't be just you two who I stomp into the ground." The man let the boys go and they ran as fast as they could from the two, screaming and crying for their moms. Uncle Mundy knelt beside the crying (Y/N) and gave her a hug. "It's alright love. They won't bother you anymore."_

_"They-they destroyed my castle, Uncle Mundy. Why? I didn't do anything to them..."_

_"Some blokes are just mean, (Y/N)." Uncle Mundy looked directly into (Y/N)'s eyes and smiled. "Here, how about the two of us make an even better sandcastle."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really." (Y/N) hugged her uncle again._

_"I love you, Uncle Mundy."_

_"I love you too, sweetheart."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, (Y/N) got up and continued walking. It wasn't long before she could finally see buildings in the distance. An old factory. Her heart raced as she rushed over to the building.

As she approached the building, she could see a skinny guy with a gun guarding the outside. He had on a blue shirt and seemed pretty bored. That must have been one of the Teufort Nine...When the man's back was turned, she managed to quickly sneak in. Other than that one man, the whole place was empty. (Y/N) walked around, gun in hand. She was peaking around the corner on one hallway when she saw the man with the ski mask. Her heart began to race again. She knew he would know where Uncle Mundy was. But she felt a tinge of fear. These men were dangerous. Cold-blooded killers. This could easily end badly for her. Hesitantly, she began to sneak up behind the man, ready to pounce like a predator with its prey. The man seemed to slow down as he walked. He put his hand to his ear as if he was listening to something. Did he know she was there? It was now or never. "SIR!" (Y/N) aimed her gun straight at his back. The man stopped.

"S-stop right there! Don't try anything funny!" The man turned to face her and (Y/N) froze in fear. The man had icy cold eyes that seemed to stare through her. (Y/N) felt herself shaking, but she continued. Just tell him what he wants to here... "I-I need to ask you a question. I'm looking for the man who killed my father, Olive (L/N), and for a man n-named Mr.Mundy. I believe you know wh-where he is." The man smiled and lifted his hands up, but took a step forward.

"Ah, I heard about zat. So you are zat wretch's daughter, non?" (Y/N) didn't answer. "Ah, yes. I zink I know who you are talking about. Zis Mr.Mundy." The man took another step forward.

"Y-you do?" The man took another step forward.

"Oui. I'm just going to need you to drop ze gun."

"No! How do I know you're not going to trick me?"

"Easy." The man pulled out his gun and dropped it to the ground. "Now, I expect you to do the same, mon, Cherie." Hesitantly, (Y/N) lowered the gun. "You are a very beautiful girl, mon Cherie."

"Quit the flattery. Just tell me what I want to know." The man smiled.

"Ah, yes, zis Mr.Mundy. I believe he was the one who killed your father. But you know zat already, don't you?" (Y/N) scowled.

"Maybe."

"I see." The man took another step forward towards (Y/N). "Well, our sniper wasn't ze one who killed your father. It was the RED team's."

"The RED team's? What are you talking about? There's more of you?"

"Yes. A lot more. Zis Mr.Mundy is ze sniper for the RED team and he's been a pain in my side for years now. He's a cold-blooded killer and has taken out hundreds of my teammates. And I'm guessing that when you find this man, you are going to do more zan just talk with him, oui?"

"M-maybe. Yes. I'll be doing more than just talking with him."

"Yes, yes. Now, lately, every time I try to kill him, he's been able to catch me before I could. But, maybe you'll be able to catch him off guard and do the job for me. You get your revenge and we're all happy. Or, you will die a horrible death by that bushman. But I don't really care about that."

"I don't care. If it means avenging my family I'll do anything, sir. No matter the risks or consequences." The man smirked.

"Very well. I can 'elp you. We'll be paying his team a visit in a few hours, anyway." (Y/N) smiled.

"Thank you so much, sir! I-I really appreciate it!"

"But, you are going to certainly die if you go to him like this. You were pathetic just trying to kill me. Follow me. I've killed my fair share of people like him. I can teach you a zing or two." The man began to walk away.

"Sir? What's your name?"

"The Spy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, (Y/N) was in a room with the rest of the Teufort Nine awaiting a countdown. The spy had told them about the two's agreement and they didn't seem to care much. (Y/N) hid behind Spy, trembling as she looked at all of them. These were the people her father had died learning about. A lady's voice came on over the intercom.

"Mission begins in 5...4...3...2...1..."

Suddenly, everyone began screaming and ran out of the room. Spy also began to make his way out of the room.

"(Y/N), follow me."

(Y/N) held onto her gun tightly and followed him. The Spy had given her a copy of his watch. It was supposed to turn her invisible so no one would shoot at her. Gunfire and explosions erupted all around her. It was deafening. She could barely make out the spy as she followed him to where Mr.Mundy was hiding. She looked beside her at the man called medic and was horrified to watch a bullet go straight through his skull. She looked off into the distance and felt chills down her back when she realized who shot the bullet. Eventually, the two made it into an old building with men who looked exactly like the other team patrolled. The only difference between the two was their shirts, which confused (Y/N) but she didn't want to ask in the midst of this chaos. The two went up the stairs and when they finally reached the top floor, the spy turned off his watch. He looked at (Y/N) and pointed at a door nearby. She nodded and began to sneak over to it. The Spy disappeared into the floors below. When (Y/N) reached the door, she peeked in and immediately the feeling of rage and sorrow swept through her. There he was. Uncle Mundy. Her father's best friend. The man who killed her father. No, might have. She'd be finding out soon enough anyway. (Y/N) tightly held onto her gun and entered the doorway.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uncle Mundy?" Sniper jumped and turned around to face her. His face screamed confusion to realization.

"(Y/N)?" (Y/N) nodded. "Holy Dooley. (Y/N) it is you!" Sniper dropped his gun and quickly caught her in a warm embrace. Immediately, the young teen found herself tearing up, but forced herself to choke them down. "I haven't seen you in years, love! You've grown up!" Sniper let go of her. "But what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

(Y/N) backed away and pointed her pistol at him. "Uncle Mundy. They say you're apart of the Teufort Nine. That you've killed hundreds. That you're responsible for why Teufort is in ruin." Sniper's face slowly turned into a look of horror.

"Look, love, I -"

"They say that you killed my pa, Uncle Mundy! My pa! Tell me, Uncle Mundy, did you? Did you? ...Well? Well? Answer me, Uncle Mundy! Tell me that you didn't do it! Please..." Sniper looked up at her with a stern look.

"I did it." Suddenly, the world began to shake all around (Y/N). She felt dizzy and nauseous and an immense sorrow washed over her. And then anger. Raw anger.

"You killed him! He was your best friend and you killed him like a coward! You didn't even have the courage to do it to his face!"

"Look, (Y/N), I can explain, just put the gun down."

(Y/N) screamed and fired a shot at the Sniper, hitting him in the shoulder. He screamed and reached for his kukri. (Y/N) fired another shot but missed. The tall man lunged towards (Y/N) and threw the gun out of her hands. She managed to kick him in the stomach, pushing the Australian away from her. She tried reaching for the gun, but it was too far away. Nearby, she spotted another blade and grabbed it.

"When my father died, it killed my mother, Mr.Mundy. She worked herself to death trying to support me before joining him. Because of you, I've lost my father, my mother. My parents will never see me grow up. Never." The girl swung at Sniper with the blade, but he blocked it with his. She kept trying, but each time he blocked it. "And why? My father never did anything to you! He was nothing but kind! So why? Why?"

Sniper kept putting pressure on the weapons, which led to (Y/N) losing her grip on her blade. It soon flung out of her hands and into the wall. Sniper pointed his kukri at her. Was that a look of pain? Of sorrow? She couldn't tell. (Y/N) didn't even have enough time to react before Sniper grabbed her by the arm and pinned her down to the ground. He then grabbed her other arm and pinned it to her back as well, restraining her. The two were out of breath. Suddenly, (Y/N) felt years worth of tears coming out. "...my family loved you, Uncle Mundy...I loved you. You were the best uncle in the world to me...I didn't want to believe that you hurt them...that you hurt me...why...?" Sniper was silent. He felt tears swelling in his eyes but he shook them away. "It's hard for me to explain why I did what I did, (Y/N)...I didn't want to, but it wasn't personal...it was just...just...business. I'm so sorry, love...I loved all of you, I just had no choice...I'm sorry."

"Good job on apprehending the intruder, Sniper."

Mundy looked up at the walkie talkie on the table. The Administrator.

"I must say, I was going to warn you sooner, but I was just dying to see how this would play out. And as happy as I am for seeing such a heartfelt reunion, I'm afraid we'll have to cut it short. She knows too much about our little engagement here and she'll have to be terminated."

"What?"

"I trust you'll go through with it. After all, this isn't personal. It's just business."

Sniper looked down at (Y/N).

"Just end me, please, Uncle Mundy...I want to die...There isn't anything out there for me anymore...I lost my family...I lost everything..."

And in complete silence, Mundy grabbed his kukri and lifted it in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mundy knelt in front of Oliver's grave with his eyes closed. Gray clouds loomed above him as he knelt before his former friend, silent. It felt like hours had passed before he dared to finally speak up. "I'm sorry I never visited, friend." He looked down at the fresh bouquet and let out a faint smile. He placed a pair of stones right next to them. "I'm sorry, friend, for everything. I wish I wasn't so foolish and killed you. I wish I at least tried to help your wife and child. I wish (Y/N) didn't have to go through all of that because of me and I regret it every day..." The clouds slowly moved away, causing Oliver's name to glimmer in the growing sunlight. "I-I promise, mate, to make it up. I'll take good care of your girl, alright? As best as I can, anyway. Nothing will ever replace you." He could hear footsteps coming up behind him and Mundy looked up to see (Y/N) behind him. "You ready?" Mundy smiled. "Yeah, I am." He got up, tipped his hat one more time towards his former friend, and walked to the camper with (Y/N). As he drove towards his parents' home and the girl fell asleep against the window, he began to think about what happened that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Mundy threw the kukri to the side and let go of the shiela underneath him. He grabbed the walkie talkie and watched as (Y/N) looked up at him, stunned. "Administrator, forgive me, but I will not be doing that."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I will keep the shiela under my watch. She won't cause any trouble and if you dare come after her, you'll have to deal with me." And before letting the Administrator even answer back, he threw the walkie talkie out of the window and looked back at the young teen._

_"What are you doing?" She asked._

_"I'm gonna try and make things right. I know you can never forgive me for what I did to your parents and I could never make things right, but I will sure as hell try my damndest to. I owe Oliver that much. Come live with me. I'll try to be the father you should have had before I fucked it up."_

_"I..." Suddenly, the sound of explosions and gunfire erupted outside._

_"There's no time, it's not safe out here. Let's just get you out of here alright?" He reached his hand out to the girl. "Come on." Hesitantly, (Y/N) took it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Mundy drove, he could see the sun setting in the distance. He looked over to (Y/N) and sighed. It was going to be hard making things right and the Administrator was not going to be happy with this, but it's no longer her decision to make. It was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading my story! Feel free to let me know what you all think! There might be some problems with the story and I would love to hear any criticism you all would have. That way, I can make better stories in the future :) - Joanna

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed my story! I haven't written in a long while and this idea just popped up into my head after playing Red Dead Redemption. This was originally posted on my Wattpad account, but I wanted to put it on here as well. Enjoy! - Joanna


End file.
